To improve performance on snow, conventional pneumatic tires have been provided with a block pattern to increase traction characteristics. An example of a conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner is the technology described in Japanese Patent No. 4677408B.
However, there is also a demand for the noise performance to be enhanced in pneumatic tires.